1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a document feeding device for feeding a document from a document input tray to a document output tray via a scanning position of a document scanner.
2. Prior Art
For document feeding devices in which a document output tray is placed above a document input tray, there exists a known configuration capable of pivoting and retracting the document output tray to an upright position so that the document output tray does not hamper the user from loading documents on the document input tray. In a document feeding device described in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. HEI 09-110311 (FIGS. 2-4) (hereinafter referred to as a “patent document #1”), a notch or opening is formed through a part of the document output tray corresponding to a document outlet (through which each document is ejected) so that collision of a document with the document output tray will not occur even if the document is ejected through the document outlet when the document output tray is in the upright position.